


Blood Bag

by mxacey



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Childhood Trauma, Class Differences, Drama & Romance, Dystopia, Healing, Human Kiibo, M/M, Mystery, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Non-Sexual Slavery, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, Slow Burn, Vampire Kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxacey/pseuds/mxacey
Summary: To protect his former family in the Saihara Clan, Shuuichi sacrificed the rest of his life to serve as a "human consort." Ablood bag.But even though he accepted his fate, Shuuichi couldn't let apathy wriggle in. Not when the unexpectedly kind vampire noble who selected Shuuichi was entangled with more preposterous mysteries than could be believed of one of his prestige.





	1. Ad-Libbing

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an idea that bugged me before bed, taking some inspiration from the manga Blood Bank (very nsfw!). So, I complained to some folks in discord about it, who then encouraged me to go with it...weeks later I finished a first chapter and my hands slipped and created a whole bunch of notes relevant to plot and lore. Oops.
> 
> I'll probably go between this and Toyverse related things depending on my inspiration.
> 
> My thanks to people in the Saiou server for the encouragement and to [kokichirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichirin/pseuds/kokichirin) for beta reading this chapter!
> 
> Content Warnings for this chapter:  
> Misgendering/brief transphobia from unimportant, unnamed character(s); one-sided Kiibouma flirting

With hands secured behind his back, legs shackled to the floor in a restrained kneel, and a small glass vial containing a small amount of his own blood fastened to a simple leather cord which hung around his neck, Shuuichi of the Saihara Clan-- _no, just Shuuichi now,_ he mentally corrected himself--identified that after the ninth day of such treatment and forced adaptation to a nocturnal schedule, he had finally reached the _acceptance_ stage of grief. Tears ducts long depleted, Shuuichi was confined in a windowless, small, lantern lit ‘showroom’ that, to him, was effectively a holding cell, an apt allegory to his destined new life of ‘service’ to whoever would walk through the dark, carved mahogany door and elect to purchase him. There was nothing he could do once his family officially signed him over and he legally renounced his clan name. The choice was made. His family should be safe, _would be_ safe as long as he properly adapted to his new circumstances. And that’s what he wanted.

His gaze flickered upwards when he heard the click from the turning doorknob, and a young, male human appearing to be roughly his own age was ushered into the room by a vampire handler. The boy had fiercely spiky, platinum blonde hair and a very prominent ahoge, much more noticeable than his own. He wore a dark dress shirt and slacks, starkly contrasting with the cream-colored, v-neck long-sleeved shirt and dark grey sweats Shuuichi had been given to wear. Piercing blue eyes widened upon seeing Shuuichi shackled to the floor, and the boy nervously followed the handler’s instructions to mirror Shuuichi’s kneeling position on the opposite side of the room. _Voluntary,_ he observed.

The vampire hung a small vial of blood around the boy’s neck, and briskly left the room. As the footsteps grew more distant, Shuuichi noted how the boy across from him absently rubbed his left forearm through his clothes, suggesting a recent drawing and supporting his earlier deduction. When the other rested his fists on his thighs, sitting in a proper _seiza_ that Shuuichi was currently inhibited from, he caught Shuuichi’s staring and let out a muffed squeak, turning his gaze downwards.

“Sorry to worry you--I’m not a convict, I’m an L.B.” Shuuichi explained quietly, the boy meeting his eyes with a softened look.

“O- _oh,_ my apologies. I didn’t know they also shackled--”

“--Only if we’re considered too valuable to risk escaping.” Shuuichi shrugged. The boy nodded in grave understanding. “If you don’t mind my asking, are you a V.S.?” He nodded again. “I won’t pry, I know we all have our reasons--”

“--I don’t mind explaining, if you don’t mind listening. It’s...somewhat of a relief, to tell the truth, to have someone to talk to who can at least relate a little.” Shuuichi smiled and nodded, feeling a bit relieved himself to have extended human interaction for the first time in days. “My classification ID is K1-B0”-- _Ah, ID instead of a name, he’s lower-class--_ “but I’m fond of the nickname the professor gave me, Kiibo.”

“Shuuichi,” he returned. “'The professor?'”

“Professor Idabashi was an upper-class scholar in my district. He took me in after my parents threw me out in the streets...i-it’s kind of a long story.” Looking out of the corner of his eyes, Kiibo’s smile turned a bit pained and wistful. “He was the father I wished I had. He educated me, and hoped to formally adopt me into his Clan, but then he got ill…” Kiibo swallowed hard before he continued. “Before he passed, he made me promise that I’d stay as safe as I could, even if it meant consenting to voluntary servitude in the capital to avoid ending up in the slums. So, here I am.”

 _What a world we live in that walking into a den of monsters can be safer than the world outside,_ Shuuichi thought bitterly. “I think he’d be glad you’re honoring his wishes. As a V.S. your contract has an end date, even if it can be transferred. You’ll receive your wages at the conclusion of your contract, so wherever you end up should be far away from the slums. There’s even the possibility of choosing to have your contract renewed if you happen to like the household you work for.” He smiled reassuringly, and he could see some of the tension leave Kiibo’s form.

“Th-thank you. The professor said the same things--it helps to hear his words coming from another person.” Finally he raised his eyes to look at Shuuichi again. “But...what about you? Why are you--”

The sound of the heavy door down the hall closing interrupted his inquiry and captured their attention, snapping to look at the door of their room. As he listened to the footsteps approaching and the faint conversational tone, Shuuichi could feel the instinctual trepidation settling in the pit of his stomach. The walking stopped, right in front of their door. There was a lower voice Shuuichi didn’t recognize and couldn’t quite make out what was said, but in response was the high, cajoling tone of the handler. The only words he accurately heard--”looking for”--were unhelpful.

A throat was very audibly cleared before the peephole of the door slid open, and the cold red eyes of the handler peered down at them both. The eyes narrowed before briefly flicking their gaze downwards, a wordless command. Shuuichi looked across to Kiibo, who looked at him in mild confusion. _They didn’t really explain anything to him, did they?_ Shuuichi straightened his posture, nodded at him, once, before slightly drooping his chin. Mouth briefly opening in recognition, Kiibo bowed his head and lowered his eyes. Right after Shuuichi followed suit, the peephole swiftly closed again and the door swung open. As the vampires trickled in, Shuuichi swore he heard someone mutter  _‘let’s just get this over with’_ under his breath. He didn’t have much time to unpack that before the handler spoke:

“Announcing Their Imperial Highnesses, Crown Prince Rantarou and Prince Kokichi, Duke of Towa.”

Immediately Shuuchi’s hands shook, causing his shackles to rattle before he consciously forced them to still, and a cacophony of stunned thoughts and questions collided through his mind. He had expected to be assessed by nobility looking for a human consort, but he had never even thought to entertain the possibility of _royalty,_ especially as high as _the crown prince_ and his younger brother. More curious still was what they had listed as required criteria that would cause Kiibo, a V.S. of a lower-class background, to be ushered in as just a valid option as himself. Worry was also running through his mind for the boy he had just reassured mere moments ago, who undoubtedly presumed that he’d be matched with wealthy vampires or nobility looking for an additional, mundane servant. In high society, human consorts were usually acquired for entertainment or as arm candy at social gatherings, requiring a level of education and etiquette that Shuuichi doubted the late professor could’ve instilled in Kiibo in what sounded like a relatively short amount of time. The only reason the social requirements would be considered secondary in a human consort would be if their primary purpose was _medical_ …

Shuuichi’s eyes widened slightly at the realization. He pursed his lips to prevent any involuntary noise of recognition from past them.

“Sooo why is this one restrained?” a voice, higher in tone than the unfamiliar one Shuuichi heard through the wall, asked about him. “Is he, like...some super cool new variety of human that will go berserk at the drop of the hat?” Unable to keep his brow from furrowing in confusion, Shuuichi just _barely_ stopped himself from raising his head to look at the _prince_ who made the absurdly unrefined, jubilant inquiry. He wondered if his twitch had been caught when he thought he heard a low snicker.

“N-no, Your Highness, he--” the handler’s reply abruptly cut off. Just as Shuuichi began to question it, the lower voice from earlier spoke.

“Allow me to translate my little brother…” the voice assuredly belonging to Crown Prince Rantarou began, the words _little brother_ particularly coated with an underlying irritation, “Would you please unlock his shackles? Since there’s clearly not an issue of safety.”

“Of course, Your Highness.” As the handler stepped over to him and crouched to first unlock his leg restraints, Shuuichi questioned the point of the gesture. He’d remain kneeling and of course keep his hands to himself as expected signs of reverence and respect. Once his hands were freed, Shuuichi replaced them to sit on his thighs, without even rubbing his aching wrists since that would function as an inaudible complaint. After the handler stood up, Shuuichi bowed low, gently and briefly biting the inside of his cheek to ground himself before he spoke.

“I thank you for your undeserved benevolence, Your Highness.” Shuuichi slowly raised himself to a straight posture, but kept his eyes fixed on the cobblestone floor and his expression neutral. As the handler let out a pleased hum, Shuuichi braced himself.

“While I understand familiarity with social decorum is not presently a chief concern of Your Highnesses, should he be found suitable for your overall needs, he would not require much further instruction to successfully meet the expectations of a royal human consort at social gatherings.”

Although he had accepted his fate, Shuuichi still wrestled with being evaluated and discussed as if he were a non-entity. The flipside of the comfort of his relatively privileged upbringing was the delusion that his existence had value despite his human nature. His pride burned at the reminder that his existence had value only _because_ _of_ his human nature.

“But where’s the fun in that?” that same high voice belonging to the Duke of Towa cut in again. “Wouldn’t it be soooo much better to see those stuck-up old farts mortified by a few social faux pas but not able to do anything about it because he’s the personal blood bag of poow widdle fwail me?” His mocking tone turned morose and pitiful, and Shuuichi would have further analyzed the prince’s words and flippant attitude if it weren’t for his gut-punch inclusion of the pejorative slur.

“Kokichi…” the crown prince’s warning was sharp. “Don’t think I don’t know you’re stalling. We don’t have time for you to continue to drag your feet, we _both_ have meetings later this evening.”

“Aw man, I can never pull one over my beloved Niichan can I? He’s just too smart for me,” he continued, voice light and disappointed.

“ _Kokichi_.” Tone laden with severity, Crown Prince Rantarou _effortlessly_ threatened his sibling just through his repetition of his given name. Shuuichi shuddered.

“ _Fiiine,_ ” the younger prince lilted. Shuuichi startled when a glimpse of intricate purple velvet entered his line of vision, and he couldn’t help but raise his gaze to look straight in front of him. A dark-haired figure wearing a very _royal_ purple jacket, almost touching the stone floor, was crouching down in front of Kiibo. The younger vampire _prince_ was scandalously close to the ground, looming over a _human,_ voluntarily contracted servant. “So who’s this cutie?” Kiibo squeaked at his rumbling tone, and Shuuichi couldn’t blame him for it in the slightest.

“Y-your Highness.” Even the handler seemed to be taken aback, and Shuuichi thought he heard the crown prince sigh exasperatedly. ”His classification--”

“--Uh, whatever your name was? I’d prefer to hear it from _him,_ thank you very much.”

Surprised at the unexpected and definitely unorthodox validation of Kiibo’s sentience, Shuuichi began to recall and piece together the various clues he already heard throughout this encounter. The Imperial Kindred family was looking for at least one human consort for their second son, Prince Kokichi, to presumably treat his anemia, which--for vampires--had three types: _hypermetabolic, hema-intolerant,_ and the incredibly rare _psychosomatic._ The prince seemed too spritely to be hema-intolerant, and his overt irritability was quite typical of vampires with hypermetabolic anemia. While _usually_ afflicted vampires had no issue with toting around one of their collection of human consorts, the prince’s rebellious and generally irreverent behavior easily explained that apparent contradiction. While he couldn’t currently see any part of the royal’s skin, as it was hidden underneath either his elaborate regalia or his messy mop of hair, Shuuichi expected it to have the warm glow of an abundantly nourished royal. Hypermetabolic anemics didn’t look sickly at all, they were just plain _pissy._

Kiibo’s tentative vocalization snapped Shuuichi out of his thoughts. “M-my C. ID is K1-B0. B-but, um, I p-prefer ‘K-Kiibo’…Your H-Highness.” Inwardly cringing, Shuuichi’s heart ached in sympathy.

An amused hum came from the young prince. “Oh, so...Kiiboy, is it?” Shuuichi’s cheeks burned at Kiibo being toyed with so blatantly.

“N-no, sir--uh, Your Highness, Kii _bo._ ” At this rate Shuuichi could hardly tolerate the secondhand embarrassment and mortification that was building.

"Right, right. Kiibaby, got it." There was a pause between them, and then Prince Kokichi giggled. “Y’know with how crimson your face is right now, I’m surprised you’re not standing at full attention.” Shuuichi lowered his face--sure he couldn’t really see anything going on between the two _anyway,_ or leave the room, but he could at least hide his face a bit.

“I...I’m sorry? I don’t understand what you mean. Should I not be kneeling?” _I should not be here for this, why do I have to be here for this…_

“Wooow! You’re so _innocent!”_ The prince sounded _far_ too giddy. _“Empalmarse, Ständer, avoir la gaule,_ a _boner--_ ya get me? I mean, you’re at least 18”--despite his mortification, Shuuichi couldn’t help but note that _age_ had to be one of their criteria _\--_ ”so I’m _sure_ at your age you’ve had one _plenty_ of times.” Poor Kiibo let out another short, restrained, involuntary, high-pitched noise, and Shuuichi found that his secondhand embarrassment was gradually morphing into sympathetic indignation. “I mean, you  _do_ have a dick, right?” With that statement--forget _gradually_ \--Shuuichi lurched straight into outrage. He bit his lip to hold his tongue, not for his own sake but for that of his family and the newly befriended Kiibo.

So focused on regulating his emotions, Shuuichi missed when the stretch of silence became uncomfortable, and only snapped out of it when he heard the younger prince dumbly voice a prolonged, awkward-sounding “uhhhhh.” When he stood and stepped back a bit, Shuuichi could see that Kiibo’s face was entirely red and he looked...dejected?  _Oh no…_

The handler sucked in a harsh breath, and drew Shuuichi’s attention. He looked humiliated with an underlying hint of wrath, betraying his contrite performance.

“Please accept my deepest apologies, Your Highness. When we accept a volunteer with recent medical paperwork, we usually have no reason to conduct our own independent physical. I had no idea that _she_ had tampered with it and _lied_ on her application--” the handler shut his mouth when the teeny prince raised his hand. Looking over back to Kiibo, Shuuichi could see the other _boy_ lowered his head, but from Shuuichi’s mirrored position on the ground he could see his eyes shining with barely repressed tears. His fury flared again.

“Don’t be silly, Kii _boy_ didn’t lie about anything!” At this, Shuuichi felt bewildered relief. “He and my beloved Niichan are, after all, the most honest men in this room.” _Brutal,_   Shuuichi observed, _not only did he flagrantly destroy the handler, but he included himself in his statement...as well as me?_  “Believe me, I would _know!_ I mean, haven’t you heard that I’m commonly called the Prince of Lies?” The prince snickered, and while he was facing away from Shuuichi, he could at least see that the handler’s face had significantly paled at unexpectedly offending the prince. “He’s perfect,” Prince Kokichi’s face, slightly hidden by his mass of hair, turned to regard Kiibo again, “you’re hired. Whelp, this has been fun, see you around!” Swiftly turning toward the exit, the prince was stopped by his older brother seizing the back of the collar of his jacket.

“ _Hold on._ ” The crown prince eyed him with obvious suspicion. “You didn’t even try his sample.”

“Don’t need to!” Prince Kokichi dismissed exuberantly with a wave of his hand. “I’m suuuuure he tastes just delicious.”

“Liar.” As Crown Prince Rantarou firmly cradled his brother’s jaw with one hand and forcibly tilted his face upwards, Shuuichi finally got a decent look at the younger prince’s features, which subsequently left him utterly puzzled. There was no sanguine flush in the Duke’s face, despite him looking rather annoyed; instead his cheeks held a sickly pallor more like what one would expect from a delicate hema-intolerant anemic. The taller prince continued, “Look me in the eye and tell me that there’s zero possibility that you’ll ever ditch him for a few _particular_ days during a lunar cycle.” Unnervingly, Prince Kokichi’s expression drained of any and all emotion, and his already ashen countenance grew even _paler_. “I thought so. Father certainly wouldn’t care if you hired an extra servant, and I don’t mind indulging your protective tendencies. But I’m not going to let you lie to me _and yourself_  to continue to jeopardize your health.”

As Shuuichi observed their peculiar exchange, Prince Kokichi extracting himself with a huff, the various clues from the whole encounter began to piece themselves together: Pale complexion; using the term “frail” to describe himself earlier (even if it was mocking), while still seeming to be somewhat agile; his brother repeatedly calling him out on various types of avoidance, including--if he understood the crown prince’s potential euphemism correctly--an abnormal _aversion_ to being around a menstruating human being; and the implication that he was the one jeopardizing his own health…

There was only one explanation, as impossible as it was. Catching a threatening glare from the handler, Shuuichi ceased his overt staring, but couldn’t wipe the intrigue from his expression. He straightened his posture but unfurled his fingers, laying them flat against his thighs. Still respectful, but more relaxed and somewhat confident. As much as the whole situation frightened him, the little Shuuichi had witnessed of Prince Kokichi had convinced him that it wasn’t in the vampire’s character to be physically violent. He could not imagine that the royal would parade him around like a pretty accessory, nor hedonistically drink from him in front of others in possessive exhibition rather than to sate his biological needs. It was inevitable that Shuuichi would become _some_ vampire’s human consort, and he couldn’t guarantee anyone who took an interest in him in the future would be remotely considerate of his existence. He had one shot at relatively improving his circumstances.

“So,” Prince Kokichi finally turned to address him, irritation clearly latent in his tone and not crouching down like he did for Kiibo. “Your name, Mr. Prim-and-Proper?”

In a bold move, before he could talk himself out of it, Shuuichi raised his head and met the prince’s gaze. “My name, Your Highness, is Shuuichi.”

There seemed to be a slight sparkle in the prince’s vibrant violet eyes, annoyance draining from his face and being replaced by amusement. “Well, well, well! Where did you come from and what did you do with the submissive doormat who was kneeling there?”

Noting the pattern of playfulness but still needing to carefully choose his words in case he failed, Shuuichi paused briefly before answering. “He’s still here, Your Highness, ready to serve whoever deems him worthy. He’s just been observing and refraining from speaking out of turn.” Prince Kokichi scoffed, crouching in close.

“If you’re so _ready,_ then why are you trembling?” the prince challenged with a sneer. “Your reverence is a lie, you want to be here as much as I do. Then why _volunteer?”_ His body and clothes, for the time-being, completely shielded Shuuichi from the other occupants in the room. Assured, Shuuichi hardened his gaze into a spirited glare. He thought he saw flicker of shock in the other’s eyes, but it was gone as soon as he noticed it.

Shifting the position of his hands to allow his fingers to lace together in his lap, Shuuichi answered in a calm tone that contradicted his transparent emotions. “My lowly circumstances are inconsequential to one as esteemed as yourself, Your Highness. However, should you wish to hear them, I will tell you to the full extent that I’m allowed, according to the law of His Formidable Majesty, the Emperor.”

Again some unrecognizable emotion flashed through Prince Kokichi’s face, quickly hidden before Shuuichi could deduce it. The vampire hummed. “Oh, so Daddy Dearest has got your tongue?”

Shuuichi exhaled silently through his nose, then answered. “If that is how Your Highness perceives it, then it is so.” He blatantly rolled his eyes, and when he resumed looking at the vampire in front of him he saw that he had a grin on his face, his fangs prominently showcased.

“Hmm...it seems this canary can sing well enough, but can he do any interesting tricks?”

A bit confused, he regarded the prince. Every time Shuuichi got the impression the other was interested, Prince Kokichi would say something alienating. He’d think he was being toyed with, if it weren’t for his intuition that the prince was erecting an emotional wall for some reason he couldn’t discern. Pausing a moment and looking away to gather his thoughts, Shuuichi determined how he’d twist the approved script.

“Your Highness, I’ve been told I excelled in my prior studies, not just in social etiquette but also academics. While I am average in strategy games such as chess, I’m well-versed in classic literature, and have exhaustively read contemporary kindred medical journals.”

“ _Exhaustively?_ That seems rather excessively boring, Shuuichi.” It still felt wrong to hear his given name without his clan name attached, but Shuuichi stifled his rising bitterness to deal with at a later time.

“It was considered indispensable knowledge for one who was expected to converse in high society, which, to some, may be characterized as ‘excessively boring,’ Your Highness.” Prince Kokichi quirked his lips into an amused smirk. “Perhaps, if it pleases you, I could demonstrate an example of my ability to apply my knowledge?”

The prince arched an eyebrow. “You may.”

“I thank you for your charity, Your Highness.” Shuuichi pursed his lips, finally identifying the pattern that the prince seemed to become lowkey annoyed at rehearsed, deferential pleasantries. _Interesting._ “If I am not mistaken, Your Highness is afflicted with _hema-intolerant_ anemia, yes?”

The prince smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Perhaaaaps. What brings you to that conclusion?”

“Earlier it was mentioned social decorum was considered a secondary quality in a human consort for Your Imperial Highness, which would, generally, only be the case if one were needed to treat a medical concern,” Shuuichi started carefully. “Please forgive me for being so bold to state that your complexion has the pallor often seen in kindred with hema-intolerant anemia. While _usually_ such kindred are prone to fatigue, often struggle to walk for extended periods, or even stand up from a seated position, the only credible explanation is that due to your imperial lineage you have the strength to move with such grace.”

“‘Only credible explanation’? You’re saying there could be another reason?” His eyes were wide with what Shuuichi assumed was interest. He had gone this far, he was unable to back out now. He just needed to play his cards right.

“Only theoretically, Your Highness.”

Swallowing, Shuuichi became acutely aware of his heart hammering in his chest as the silence stretched in the room. Prince Kokichi had no expression on his features, as he did earlier during his exchange with his elder brother. Shuuichi fought to maintain eye-contact, tightening the grip between his fingers. Unwilling to let this chance, this mystery slip through his grasp, his unyielding body language only visible to the atypical royal who demanded to be entertained with the unexpected.

Finally the Duke of Towa shattered their brief silence. “Hmm. Indulge me. What is this theoretical, other explanation?”

“Your Highness.” Shuuichi practically crushed his own fingers from how hard he was squeezing them to steady his voice. “The theory holds no merit when you consider reality. It would be impossible to even think that His Imperial Highness, Prince Kokichi, second in line to the throne, could ever suffer from psychosomatic anemia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some characters, depending on circumstances, as well any royalty in the story are going to be referred to by first names. In my research in trying to write this I found that royalty really *don't* have surnames (feel free to giggle at this silly American). Just given names and their titles.
> 
> I endeavor to place relevant content warnings in the beginning notes of the applicable chapters. If it seems I missed one, I apologize, but *please* let me know in a comment so I can go and edit the notes as soon as possible. Thank you!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you are intrigued by/enjoy this! Positive and constructive feedback is hella encouraging. T.T


	2. Breaking Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"In theatre, breaking character occurs when an actor ceases to maintain the illusion that they are identical with the character they are portraying. This is a more acceptable occurrence while in the process of rehearsal but is considered unprofessional while actively performing in front of an audience."_  
>  \--  
> Shuuichi took a risk in stealthily calling out the true nature of Prince Kokichi's illness. But even if the attempt to attract his attention was enough, was it a smart move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa my apologies for this taking like five thousand years for an update. Over the past two months I've had two weddings to attend--one of which I was actually in the wedding party--while also preparing for an apartment move that happened just a week and a half ago, and trying maintain stability despite the stress. I've been working on this chapter off and on since I posted the first one, I just was finally able to finish it this week and have my beta to look it over (thank you again [Kichi!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichirin/pseuds/kokichirin)).
> 
> I feel like I should add/explain that I'm keeping OCs (such as the handler character and other unnamed/unimportant characters) to a minimum and exclusively to foil-like roles. Since I feel like the vast majority of DR characters are sympathetic in some way, I feel uncomfortable portraying any of them in undeniably negative light to serve certain story needs, like the vampire handler being a transphobic asshat. Some characters that have yet to be explicitly named in the last chapter or this one (e.g., the Emperor) are DR characters I've already determined. I've actually written a copious amount of history notes for myself, including a _spreadsheet timeline,_ in order to keep my facts and timing correct. Feel free to speculate in comments on who certain influential characters might be based on clues, and don't limit yourself to just V3 because I'm definitely not. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, there were a lot of fun moments in it that were a blast to write.

Shuuichi was surprised to find that the ensuing hushed interlude, formed within the wake of his covert accusation, was not entirely unpleasant. At first the royal seemed stunned, but soon after his dull eyes rekindled, glimmering--almost akin to the inside of a cracked geode--in what looked like sheer delight.

“Huh, I guess you _are_ as learned as you all claimed. How very _perceptive_ of you, Shuuichi.” The prince’s features became more sinister as his lips twisted into a mischievous smirk, and Shuuichi couldn’t fully repress his involuntarily, full-body shudder. It made him acutely aware that he was effectively playing with fire with an unpredictable and volatile royal, even _if_ he didn’t seem to be particularly malevolent.

“Th...thank you, Your Highness.” Shuuichi thickly swallowed, starting to feel his confidence slip through his fingers. But when the prince giggled and smiled condescendingly at his transparent fear, Shuuichi found his fortitude renewed with a flood of annoyance. Which only seemed to make Prince Kokichi grin wider, and consequently increased Shuuichi’s ire. For a moment Shuuichi bit his lip, before an idea struck him. He smiled roguishly, face draining of irritation, and resumed in a low, almost sultry, tone: “Your Highness, would you perhaps grant me the honor of drinking my sample? The small amount should be easy enough on your stomach, but I'm positive you'll find my taste to be more than agreeable to your regal palate."

There almost seemed to be crack in the prince’s veneer; Shuuichi thought he saw a quick facial twitch but was unsure if it was in his grin, his eyebrow, or maybe even both. Regardless, Shuuichi continued to smile, bowing his head slightly with a tilt of his head, looking at the royal from the corners of his eyes. Gently grasping the ‘pendant’ of his necklace, Shuuchi bent and loosened the coiled wire, allowing the glass vial to slip out. He cradled it in his palm, displaying it aloft in offering. Years spent in exhibiting subservient demeanor as well as regularly shadowing his thespian mother effortlessly facilitated Shuuichi in his reckless, impassioned performance.

For a few moments, the prince stared at him in silence, his features devoid of any expression that Shuuichi could interpret. But then he leaned in close, warm breath tickling the human’s neck and ear, and coaxed Shuuichi’s palm to close into a fist around the vial while pushing it firmly against his chest. A rumbling whisper hissed into his ear:

“Well if you’re so scrumdiddlyumptious, why don’t I just sample directly from the source?”

With the prince no longer blocking the view directly in front of him, Shuuichi noticed Kiibo’s aghast gape at the scene unfolding across the room. However his attention was reclaimed with a shiver, as Shuuichi felt teeth--no, _fangs_ \--lightly scrape against his neck. A bluff, he was sure, as his supposition regarding the prince’s psychological issue was undoubtedly correct. If he had to guess, his provocation pissed the vampire off. Advancing or retreating were non-viable options, both of which would likely result in the failure of his ploy to steal the royal’s attention and thus secure relatively safe residence in his household. Briefly closing his eyes, Shuuichi identified that his best move was to ease back, but maintain his footing. He swallowed.

“That would...definitely be against standard protocol expected of patrons at this or _any_ reputable service agency, however Your Highness is clearly above guidelines meant for the commonwealth.” He felt the other’s breath traipse back up to his ear and detected a slight growl emanating from his throat.

“Are you saying that because I’m a prince I can’t play by the rules?”

Shuuichi bit his lip, his heart hammering in his chest. “No...not at all. It’s more like...as royalty, you follow another ruleset b-because you’re playing a different game.”

Eloquence diminishing, Shuuichi knew his nerves were getting to him. Keeping his gaze forward and as steady as possible, Shuuichi could feel the viewing was coming to a close, it just remained to be seen whether his brazen gamble would pay off or blow up in his face.

The prince chuckled before he pulled back, coming back into the frame and focus of Shuuichi’s view. His smile seemed...sardonic? Playful? Condescending? Shuuichi couldn’t decide as his anxiety spiked, the weight of the potential consequences of his behavior starting to sink in.

“You know, you may be quite clever, buuuuut.” The prince’s grin only seemed to widen during his dramatic pause. “You also make a looooooot of assumptions, ‘ _Mister Detective._ ’”

Face burning, Shuuichi felt more of a throb in his chest than was surely intended from the mocking nickname, as memories of his late uncle flashed to the forefront of his mind: Being bounced on his knee as a toddler; the fragrance of cigarettes and coffee that perpetually clung to the man’s clothes; him looking out the window of his study, pen in ink-stained hand hovering over his weathered pocket journal; the squeeze of his warm bear hugs, or the playful tousling of his hair; the abrupt clamor when he was wrenched from their home in the dead of night; and staring sullenly, unfocused at a newspaper article as his mother gently explained to him that they were forbidden from publicly mourning, while he heard his father’s stifled, broken sobs in the adjacent parlor.

He was pulled out of his flashbacks by the delicate unfurling of his fingers. Once again present, Shuuichi caught inquisitive violet eyes analyzing his expression and seeming to recognize when he came back to himself. Mildly mortified, he lowered his face, but in doing so saw the prince’s small fingers carefully pluck the vial out of the cradle of his palm. His blood swirled and sloshed within the glass, thickly coating and sliding down its inner walls. The same digits that had been so cautiously opening his grasp, as if he might spook, firmly curled around the vial.

“I think I’ll take _this_ for the road.”

His voice sounded casual, as if he were claiming a small trinket as a souvenir, and Shuuichi’s heart sank as he was certain he had failed, with no doubt that there was a severe punishment brewing in his immediate future as a result of his words and actions. But then he saw the index finger of the prince’s free hand move up and closer, gently touching underneath his chin. The vampire’s touch increased slightly in pressure, guiding Shuuichi to tilt his head up and meet the royal’s gaze. While his eyes seemed to be searching for _something_ as he regarded him, Shuuichi had no clue what that could be. His mental faculties and emotions were numbing in the wake of his anxiety reaching its peak. He struggled against zoning out as he shut down, and at that moment it was impossible for Shuuichi to even try to interpret the pursed lips, slightly furrowed brow, and narrowing eyes upon Prince Kokichi’s face. The smaller man let out a short, quiet hum.

“But I will be seeing _you,_ " he continued in a bafflingly soft tone, “at the palace.”

The tidal wave of confusion that splashed over him was sobering. Blinking several times, Shuuichi observed Prince Kokichi’s previously pursed lips curve into a small smile. His finger moved from Shuuichi’s chin, roaming up and over his head. He imperceptibly flinched when he felt his ahoge playfully flicked by the man crouching in front of him. Figured his face must have at least briefly looked as incredulous as he felt, because the prince smiled wider.

 _“Au revoir, mon chéri,_ ” the prince purred, giggling at Shuuichi’s unamused yet bewildered stare as well as his quiet sigh that, admittedly, contained some amount of relief. The duke finally stood, Shuuichi lowering his head to maintain appearances, and began to walk away.

“Are you happy now, Rantarou?” he huffed indignantly as he addressed his older brother.

“I don’t want to get my hopes up, but yes, I _am_ relieved.” There was a brief pause in the crown prince’s thought, and Shuuichi closed his eyes as he re-gathered himself. “Let me hold the vial for you, in case you feel faint and drop it. You’re exerting yourself.”

“Ohh, _Niichan,_ you’re so considerate and _chivalrous!_ It’s really a shame we’re related”--Shuuichi heard Kiibo sputter from across the room--“Prince Consort Kokichi has a nice ring to it.”

Crown Prince Rantarou’s longsuffering sigh carried all the weight from eons of exasperation. “If you’re trying to make me kill you, I regret to inform you that it’s not going to work.”

“Ya got me! _Nee-heehee!”_

Shuuichi couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at the sound of that obnoxious horse laugh. **_This_** _is Emperor’s youngest son?_ He kept his head down and his mouth shut.

“We’ll send in Lady Toujou to read and sign the contracts, if you don’t mind. She’s carrying a letter from our father bearing the Imperial Seal, so you’ll know she’s authorized to act in our stead.”

“Of course, Your Highness.” From the corner of his eye Shuuichi could see the handler bowing low from his waist, his tone as artificially sweet as ever. “It has been an unexpected honor for our establishment to be graced with your imperial presences.”

Shuuichi couldn’t help but stealthily look up when he heard an overly melodramatic _pssssst_. He instantly identified Prince Kokichi’s theatric gesture, having seen his mother use it many times: his face was turned toward his brother beside him, with his left hand--open and rigidly stretched, fingertips in the direction of the ceiling--hovering perpendicular to the plane of his jawline. The posture of an actor performing a stage whisper, in a space far, far smaller than _any_ black box theatre.

“I think he’s trying to subtly remind us that we stopped by without advance notice in an attempt to curry favor.” To Shuuichi, his ‘whisper’ was as hammy as his gesture, but he’d be lying if he wouldn’t admit he found it pretty funny. His lips curled into a small smile in spite of his efforts to remain stone-faced, so he studied the cracks in the cobblestone floor as a diversion.

“Are you done being a pest yet, brother?” Shuuichi thought he heard a suppressed laugh behind those words.

“Nuh-uh! I gotta be obnoxious, as a little brother _it’s my sworn duty!_ A-are you saying I sh-shouldn’t be doing my j-job? If I d-don’t do what’s expected of m-me Father’ll have my head!”

The Crown Prince sighed again. “Thank you, we’ll be on our way now.”

“Farewell, Your Highnesses, and safe travels to you both.”

Bowing low, Shuuichi only raised himself after the clacks of the princes’ shoes against floor (and Prince Kokichi’s crocodile tears) were well out of earshot. Immediately he was greeted with the handler’s scorching glare, causing him to clutch the loose fabric of his pants in his fists.

“You better watch your tongue, boy. I don’t know _how_ you temporarily charmed him, but the prince is notoriously capricious. If you are _ever_ returned to us, you won’t remain here for long. We have no use for an L.B. that is clearly worthless, so we would be compelled to inform the Saihara family of their insolvency. Have I made myself clear?”

Anger and fear both swelled within Shuuichi’s core, the latter emotion curbing his words from being influenced by the former.

“Perfectly clear, sir.”

“ _Good_. Don’t make me regret acquiring you.”

Shuuichi nodded, face lowering and burning from his own regret. _How could I be so stupid?! I was caught up in the moment, only concerned for myself, and not thinking of how this could ruin absolutely everything later on. Stupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstu--_

“K1-B0.”

“Y-yes sir?”

Shuuichi heard the jangle of keys cut through the air across the room, stopping with the sound of them impacting firm skin.

“Lock him up. And do _try_ to make less of an embarrassment of yourself during your placement. I’m certain His Highness took pity on your floundering mimicry of aristocratic poise.”

“Yes sir, I understand, sir.”

The door slammed shut, the resulting reverberating _ring_ from its emphatic, metallic clang filling the otherwise silent room. Immediately after, the door’s lock clicked into place. Shuuichi couldn’t bring himself to look up. Emotionally, he felt rubbed raw. The emotional whiplash of the past twenty minutes or so contributed to him feeling dizzy, exhausted, and acutely aware of the persistent itch over left ribs and the aching muscles all over his body. As he took deep, meditative breaths to readmit the void resignation that helped him endure his situation, Shuuichi heard Kiibo stand and move over to him.

“I fail to comprehend why I need to refasten your manacles if he was just going to lock the door as he left.” The sheer _befuddlement_ in his statement made Shuuichi snort and look up--a welcome distraction from his grim worries.

“I’m pretty sure he’s irritated and humiliated from the Duke’s dismissive treatment toward him, so he’s taking it out on us just because he can.” Shuuichi briefly shifted his legs out of their proper _seiza_ to ease their tension.

“That...does sound rather plausible, admittedly,” Kiibo grumbled, sitting down next to him. “You should stretch and relax for a few minutes. If he locked the door, I doubt anyone will be coming to get us any time soon.”

“Good point, thank you.” Bracing his splayed palm against the ground, Shuuichi unbent each stiff leg with a grimaced sigh of relief. “Are you alright? That just now was, um...pretty intense, to put it mildly.” Kiibo smiled a bit, leaning back against the wall.

“I’m okay. I’m feeling a bit better after seeing you look as terrified as I felt.” Shuuichi blinked at his unexpected, blunt honesty, then laughed when Kiibo’s face paled in abject horror. “I-I-I am so sorry! That was incredibly rude, I more meant--”

“It’s okay, Kiibo, I understand. Don’t worry about it, really. I was scared out of my wits too,” he managed to reassure despite his mirth. “I just had my prior training to fall back on to hide that fact.”

“‘Prior training?’” Kiibo repeated with an arched brow.

“Ah, my mother--” _No, Shuuichi, you can’t talk about that,_ he chastised himself bitterly, “I...originally come from an upper-class background. Upper-class for humans, anyway, so I have more experience in how to act around nobles.” It wasn’t what he was initially going to say, but it wasn’t exactly a lie either. “It’s also technically not my first time meeting royalty--I met the Empress once.” His anxious tendency towards verbosity got the better of him, the statement of personal history meant to support a reassurance for Kiibo that he wasn’t inept slipped out before he could stop it; the explanation behind that anecdote directly linked to the family ties he, legally, no longer had.

“Wow, you actually met the Empress?!” Kiibo gaped in shock, and his widened eyes were too intense to continue to look at. To hide his burning cheeks, Shuuichi lowered his head and began to massage his calves. “When was that?”

“It was the thirteenth year of _Kaika_ \--I was six,” Shuuichi sighed. “I, uh, really shouldn’t have said any of that--I literally can’t explain the context of how and why I met her. I’m sorry.”

“Is that part of being an L.B.?” With a hum of affirmation, Shuuichi nodded once. “I promise I won’t say anything and I won’t pry if you can’t say, but could I ask one question about meeting the Empress? If you can’t answer it that’s fine.”

Shuuichi finished his brief attempt to soothe his sore calf muscles and rested the back of his head against the wall. Closing his eyes for a second, Shuuichi couldn’t see an issue with answering the question if it was benign, especially since it seemed like Kiibo was being considerate of the set boundary. “Sure, go for it.”

There was a bit of a pause between them, and Shuuichi looked over to see Kiibo deep in thought, his gaze directed downwards and his clenched fist over his chest and close to his chin. When he looked up again and made eye contact, Kiibo asked carefully: “What was she like?”

Shuuichi could practically still feel the plush velvet of his mother’s skirt bunched up in his small fist as his clung to her hem, futilely and shyly trying to hide behind her in the safety of the tiny green room. Peeking up at the gentle, warm eyes of the Empress as she crouched to his level, Shuuichi had tentatively approached and put his hand in hers. Looking back, Shuuichi struggled to remember the fangs present in her soft smile. Back then he was only afraid of the stranger, not her species nor her rank. In hindsight, everything about her body language exuded the aura of a stalwart, compassionate mother. _“I have a little one around your age too, and he’s also a bit shy. That’s okay! I think it’s good to assess your surroundings; it keeps you and your loved ones safe.”_

Shuuichi sighed for the simpler, more promising era long gone before he answered. “She was as kindhearted as they say. Encouraging, even. She had the effortless, elegant poise of a royal, yet she seemed down-to-earth. It didn’t seem like she thought less of me for being a human commoner, or even a child.” Smiling a bit, Shuuichi laughed bittersweetly. “Meeting her was all I could talk about for the next few days, honestly. I mean, how often does a kid get the chance to honestly say he had a random encounter with a beloved national icon?”

“Not often enough. I’m actually a bit jealous of that experience! I wonder if she would’ve…” The other male trailed off, mouth clamping shut as he tilted his head down, his intense teal eyes muted from the shadows cast by his bangs. An expression and demeanor far too similar to the one Shuuichi saw only minutes before.

Shuuichi’s face fell with his recognition. Softly, he prodded: “She would’ve what?”

Kiibo shook his head, averting his gaze. “Nevermind, it’s nothing. It’s silly.”

Gingerly Shuuichi moved his hand and placed it on the nearest shoulder of his neighbor. Squeezed it briefly and reassuringly. “I don’t think that’s the case. But what I can tell you is that Empress was very compassionate. I was anxious about a stranger, and she treated my feelings as real. Compared me to her child--Crown Prince Rantarou, I think. Said we were both shy, and that that was okay. She gave me the _option_ to approach her; it didn’t seem like she expected or demanded that I do so. She...seemed to accept and embrace others as they are and how they feel. It’s a tragedy we lost her, for a multitude of reasons, but anyone who matters would act with the same validating spirit she had.”

Covering his teary eyes with his forearm, Kiibo poorly hid a sniffle. “The prince is right, you’re incredibly perceptive.”

“It’s a blessing and a curse I guess,” Shuuichi conceded with a nervous laugh, applying pressure once more to Kiibo’s shoulder before withdrawing his hand. Leaning his head back against the stone brick wall, Shuuichi desperately tried to not think about his impending assignment. He closed his eyes and breathed.

“Shuuichi?”

He opened them again and glanced over. “Hmm?”

“It doesn’t...I don’t bother you?” Kiibo’s voice sounded too small, its surface uncertainty assuredly masking a dreadful undercurrent of anticipated disappointment. Shuuichi paused, a little too long for his own liking, not because he questioned his feelings, only his ability to word them properly.

“Why would you? You haven’t done or been anything that would bother me. Any _one,_ rather. You’re fine. I was kinda tempted to throttle the prince after he embarrassed you, and the handler’s a prick.”

Tension visibly left the fair-haired human with a fleeting chuckle. “Yeah...you’re right. Thank you.”

Shuuichi shook his head and waved his hand. “We’re human, we should be looking out for one another.” He restrained the caustic addition of _‘because they won’t’_ from passing his lips. “Let’s keep doing that when we’re at the palace. To the best of our ability, anyway.” Shuuichi smiled warmly at Kiibo, who finally looked up to sincerely mirror his expression, and also outstretched his hand.

“Agreed. Let’s be friends, and have each other’s backs.”

Without hesitation, Shuuichi resolutely clasped Kiibo’s hand. While he was acutely aware that soon he would have to be locked up again ( _hopefully_ for the last time) and should start mentally steeling himself for the realities of his new station and residence, Shuuichi didn’t think of that. It was true that soon that heavy door would be unlocked and he’d receive final physical preparations and examination ‘courtesy’ of the service agency staff. But in that moment all of the uncertainty regarding his impending future didn’t matter, because Shuuichi could take solace from the peace of newfound solidarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter we'll be headed to palace, meet more characters, and have more Shumai and Gremlin interactions.
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like this (and haven't yet), and comment if you feel moved to do so--even if I don't respond I read them all and they really make me smile and help motivate me. :D I hope you have a great day!


End file.
